Crossover Series: DJ Shaoran
by warrior81491
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto live in a boring world. After she broke up with her boyfriend, she was blank; so empty and became unfeeling. But, with those tragic moments of her life, she find light and that light came from the radio she always heard.DJ shao...


**warrior81491:** Here's the first story of the series "Crossover Series" hope you'll enjoy reading it...

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto live in a boring world. After she broke up with her boyfriend, she was blank; so empty and became unfeeling. But, with those tragic moments of her life, she find light and that light came from the radio she always heard. DJ shao, help her up and since then, Sakura became fun with her light shinning armor "DJ Shao". whenever she listen to his voice, she felt something special and that made her realize that she was in love. she told herself that this man was a nice guy, a gentlemen and a true man. The question is, Is it the true him or he was just doing it for the show. Now, how will Sakura Kinomoto face the real DJ Shao....will she still love him as she thought would be?

**DJ Shoaran**

"Hello world! I'm DJ Shoa in Twin Hearts radio...romance" he switch the key and the music filled the station and the program.

"Valentines is getting closer...right? I know many of you wants to have hug-gable teddy bear...am I right people? Or a living teddy bear in a form of human...yeah! I'm sure your love-vidaby is somewhere there...did you see it?! Hahaha just joking...but I'm sure that there is always someone for you and all you need is to open your heart, mind and soul and feel free to decide if he or she is the one that you've been longing for...got it! So for advices and heart felt story...Twin Heart Radio...romance it willing to listen and tell..."

Sakura was a bit mushy, the reason is, her boyfriend broke to her up! She was so timid and lousy, she didn't want to move things up just to enlighten herself, all she did is to turn on the radio and put it in full volume.

"Crazy-crazy!" she tangled her hair. She look crazy on her look.

"-another caller...Hello?!" spoken from the radio. "Hi DJ Shoa!" a woman with an excited voice was on the line "Hi, what's your name, girl?"

"Mia"

"Mia! So what's your story?"

The girl from the other line told her story, about her love life and the circumstances that she and her boyfriend encountered. The host from the program tell some advices and inspiring story to the girl, this makes the live her love life fruitfully.

The radio program catch Sakura's attention "Nice advice you have there, DJ S-shaaoo" Sakura said on her very lousy mode.

The program was quite interesting, while Sakura concentrate herself in listening, something struck her mind "TING!" Sakura shouted. She pop her hand and immediately took the phone. She dialed the programs phone number. "Maybe I just need some advice..." she said to herself while waiting for the another line to ring..

Sakura face brighten, the other line answered her "Hello?" a masculine voice from the radio answered her. She was speechless, she got nervous and unaware. The phone from the other line spoke again.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God-OH my God" she murmured.

"Hello, are you on the line, girl?" the other line spoke again.

Sakura opened her mouth and replied "H-Hi"

"Oh HI! Thank God...you finally answered it, What your name by-the-way"

"Ahm...S-Sakura Kinomoto"

"Well Hello Sakura! What can I do for you?"

"An advice"

"Advice?! I see...so tell me your story girl"

"Ahm-ahm...well you see...ahm I mean my story, my story is...hmmm ahm me a-and my boyfriend broke-up, and and I don't know the reason why he left me...it's a kind of mysterios for me..."

"I see..you didn't know why he broke-up with you and you also don't know what is the main root of this problem..."

"Y-yes" she said still timid.

"Well girl, you all need to ask the man, what is reason why he broke up with you. Confrontation is only the key to this problem."

Sakura start to cry "W-we had our confrontation, this day and he only said that he don't love anymore" she cried.

The DJ Shoaran notice that the girl from the other line cry, he immediately change the system and turn on the music. He felt pity to the girl from the other line, so he navigate the system that only two of them talk, for him this must be a private conversation.

"Hm..Miss, please don't cry..." he console.

From the other line that girl is still crying as if its the end of the world. Again, Shaoran console the girl.

"Miss, were already off air, Are you okay?" he confirmed.

Sakura, felt horrible. She can't compose herself, until the person from the other line console her. She thought that their talk end. The radio didn't broadcast her voice, but she only heard romantic music.

She pick the phone again "I thought our talk end?" she said sniffing.

"Sorry, I know that you have hard time to soothe yourself. Actually, you're the first one to cry on air and my conscience told me- to help you compose. I'll help you if you want."

Sakura felt her soul lift-up. How could a total stranger was so concern of her unfaithful love affair. Sakura was pleased to this guy "Thank you, for your concern. But I think I can handle myself." she refuses his help.

"Are you sure? I think you are not." he stresses his concern.

"No, its okay...I can handle. Thank you so much, DJ Shao." she told in happy tune.

"Now, you sound happy, that's good."

"This is all because of you, thank you." Sakura didn't know why she said those words. Its true that this man made her happy. In fact, she didn't know how. She just felt it.

"Huh? I did nothing" he wondered.

"Yup, you did nothing but your concern done it" She express her gratitude to him.

"I guess I am!" he said brightly.

"Thank you" She praised.

"Your welcome, anytime. Bye" He said.

"Bye" she replied. She return the phone from its place, suddenly the phone rang. She immediately answer.

"Hello?"

"Another thing, don't think the person who hurt you, okay! It will just make you sick and don't cry. That's all, bye." the man called again and stresses some words.

Sakura got timid, after hearing the last words of the DJ, she felt light and it melted her worries. "_Does he have magic? he made my problem disappeared._" she murmured

Since then, Sakura became fun of DJ Shao. She felt brighter to hear her hero speak on air, and every day she start to feel special to that man, who accompanied her through her worries and heart ache. The man that she didn't saw in person but hear his angelic voice.

"What are you listening?" A blond girl asked. She was Miyu Kozuki, one of her friends. They have their go-girl bonding in the mall. Eventually, they were waiting for Akane. Her ever-late-friend.

"DJ Shao" Sakura answered simply.

"Still?! I thought his program was until 3pm, and its already 4:30pm. Extended program?" Miyu ask curios.

"Nope, I recorded his voice" she said, still listening to her earphones.

"What?! Are you silly? What's good in his voice, I mean Djs have good voices ,but is not music to repeat hearing it..." Miyu said shocked.

"I just love his voice...I think I'm inlove" Sakura exaggerate.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Miyu top her head. "If I know, his not good-looking in personal. Come to think of it! Djs are radio-genic not actors or actresses that have looks...got it" Miyu continued.

"I don't care! Even if he is the most ugliest person in the world, I STILL LOVE HIM!" Sakura opposed.

Miyu sighed "Okay-okay!"

After 15mins of wait, Akane appeaared.

"Hi! Girls, sorry I'm late" Akane apologized.

"As always" Miyu responded.

Akane giggle to Miyu's actions "I'm truly sorry" Akane refrain.

"Its okay, I'm used to it" Miyu said with a smile.

Akane look at Sakura questionable and then look back to Miyu "What happen to her?" She ask Miyu.

Sakura was smiling to nowhere, she looks idiot, day dreaming and a fool.

"In love" Miyu said simply. She look at Sakura hugging her ipod.

"In love? With who?" Akane got curios.

"DJ Shao. She recorded his voice and she listen to it over and over again. She's such an idiot" Miyu explained.

"Poor girl, dreaming with the voice" Akane commented. She approach Sakura and grab her earphones and ipod.

"Hey!" Sakura freak.

"Girl! Look at you, you look out of yourself. Are you in drugs?" Akane said.

"Oh, Akane! Your here- I didn't notice" Sakura said simply. As if, there is nothing happened.

"Gosh! Sakura. Are you insane?" Akane blurt out.

"What? Why?" Sakura wondered.

"Your smiling to nowhere and your hugging your ipod as if your dancing with it. You look stupid awhile ago." Miyu waken her.

"Really?! Gosh!" Sakura cope her face. "I didn't know" she continued.

After hearing it, both Miyu and Akane blurt into laughters.

"Hey! What's funny?" Sakura looked at them wondered.

Miyu and Akane are still laughing and Sakura stayed wondered.

At the age of 25, Sakura live independently. She has steady job and good house. She live simple yet boring.

Sakura and her friends room around and go shopping in the mall. Sakura catch her attention on the music corner.

"Where are you going?" Miyu asked.

"I'd like to buy something"

"In that store?" Akane pointed the music store.

"yes"

Sakura went immediately to that store and roamed around. She is looking for a music sheet for her favorite music. She planed to learn to play guitar. Sakura was in the music sheet corner, she patiently

looking at those until she find it. As she grab the music sheet a hand block hers. She look at the man. The man was tall, had a chocolate hair and a very handsome face.

"Do you need this?" The man asked.

She was amaze of his beauty, its so hypnotizing. "Oh my Gosh!!!" Sakura screamed to herself.

"Hey miss! I'm asking you" the man became sarcastic.

Sakura went back to reality "I'm sorry. Yes I need that" She said trembling.

"I need it too, but I think its the only one" The man look for another one.

"No need, its yours" Sakura gave out her sweetest smile.

The man look at her "Okay, thanks" the man get the sheets and move away. He left her no smile, his ignorant for short.

"How pathetic! He didn't even smile" she murmured.

"Did you find it?" Akane and Miyu approuch her.

"Yeah"

"Can I see it?" Miyu asked.

"Its not with me, he have it" she pointed the man at the counter.

Akane and Miyu look at the man from head to toe. Suddenly, the two screamed. "His gorgeous!!!"

"Hey, would you both shut up!" she stop the two from screaming.

"Oh, his such a beauty!" Akane fantasize.

"His dreamy" Miyu responded.

"Yeah-yeah I know and also ignorant" Sakura look the book self.

"He is still a dream man" Miyu continued to fantasize.

Sakura let out a sigh. For her, she admire the man's gorgeousness but she is not fun of his attitude. It's better to admire ugly nice guy, than the ignorant and non- feeling man.

Sakura was strumming her guitar. She was busy getting the cords "E-D wrong!" she murmured and still strumming. She rest for a while and turn on her radio set. Timing, it was her favorite program.

"I almost forgot, its DJ Shao's program" she immediately leveled-up the volume.

"I just love his program" she said. While listening to her favorite DJ, she remembered the man she meet at the music store. Its quite freaky, because whenever the DJ speak it reminds her the man. "May be they have the same voice" She thought. She just ignore and continue listening.

**To be continued... **

**warrior81491: **Don't forget to review and NO silent reader...okay!!!! REviewwwwwwwwww


End file.
